


The King's Crown

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Hadestown AU -- Let the Fates create a happy ending [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hadestown AU, Logan calls Patton 'my love' like the big softie he is, Logan is a bit of a drama queen in his internal monologue, M/M, Patton is heartbroken oh no I wonder why, Pet Names, a bit of angst I guess??, dont worry everything is gonna be fine in the end, logicality - Freeform, theyre gonna be fine I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: Logan had often wondered if he should wear his crown more often, a darkened, ancient thing with edges too sharp for anyone else to touch. He did wear it in his half of the year, when everyone in the surface was happy, when the throne on his side was painfully empty. His husband didn't like the crown. But Patton left Logan alone in the Underworld for six months every year, he thought with no little resentment, and so the king could and would do as he pleased during those months.Despite all that, Logan always put the crown aside when it was time for his husband to come home. He still loved him after all. After so many years, their relationship had its problems, but that was the truth--- Logan still loved him as he did in that first day, when Patton had hands dirty with the sterile soil of the Underworld and the most beautiful smile when he made something grow in the land of the dead.





	The King's Crown

The king had no use for his crown.

Logan had often wondered if he should wear his crown more often, a darkened, ancient thing with edges too sharp for anyone else to touch. He did wear it in his half of the year, when everyone in the surface was happy, when the throne on his side was painfully empty. His husband didn't like the crown. Logan suspected it was probably because of the way the thing would soak up all the light in a room if left in it for too much time, or the way its simple presence could make anyone cower in fear. But Patton left Logan alone in the Underworld for six months every year, he thought with no little resentment, and so the king could and would do as he pleased during those months.

He was the king, after all. And a king who would never die had many things to do.

Despite all that, Logan always put the crown aside when it was time for his husband to come home. He still loved him after all. After so many years, their relationship had its problems, but that was the truth--- Logan still loved him as he did in that first day, when Patton had hands dirty with the sterile soil of the Underworld and the most beautiful smile when he made something grow in the land of the dead. He had ever been the most beautiful thing in the underground. They had spent blissful years together before Patton had heard the call of the sun once more, as helpless with it as he was with his love. 

(Logan had always known Patton would want to leave. He had always hoped to be enough for the god of spring to come back, and he had been for the last thousands of years.)

(The king wondered how much time he had left before Patton realized he was just not worth it.)

(Not time enough.)

The beautiful black roses that Patton had somehow made were the only living things in the Underworld. Logan brought a bouquet of them when it was time for his husband to arrive. A symbol of their relationship, maybe--- a white flag, a skull, a bleeding rose. 

Patton arrived with a too small suitcase and bare feet. He had no flower crown, likely knowing Logan would bring him flowers, as he did every year. The surface had made him some good. The skin tanned by the sun showed more of his lovely freckles than ever, his ruffled dress and bright smile more beautiful than Logan remembered, a quiet kind of happiness someone could associate with a cat napping in the sunlight. Even then, there was something different. Patton was a pale rose.

"You're early", Patton scolded him. There was too much fondness in his voice and no bite, despite his frustration. Was there a hint of hurt in his voice?

Logan knew he shouldn't have brought Patton home two weeks before the winter was supposed to start. But what difference could two weeks make? Logan's bed had been too cold, too empty, and he was weaker now than he had ever been. He didn't have the sun to distract him from the empty throne by his side.

"I missed you", the king replied. Patton smiled almost sadly, knowing it to be true. It would have been easier if they didn't love each other the way they did.

They would fight. Both of them knew it. Hadestown grown even more under Logan's administration in the warm seasons, and Patton would never agree with the way that city was more a disease and hell than a fair Underworld. He would never appreciate the high walls, the delicate way the wires connected all of the city, the beauty of steel and iron instead of trees and rivers. Logan would never yield while he had to spend half of every year alone and lonely. They would fight, as they always did. The king suspected it would be even worse this year. There was something in Patton's eyes that wasn't there before.

And yet, the god of spring accepted the black roses with a gracious smile and a kiss, wrapping his arms around Logan's shoulders. He was smiling as their lips met. And this, this is why the king still waited. If spending half of the year alone and lonely is the price to pay for Patton's beautiful smile and his kiss, he will pay. He would do anything for this.

Logan hadn't known how much he had missed the warmer touch until they were kissing and his husband was in his arms again after so much time. (Logan was a god. He wasn't supposed to have to keep track of months). The deity bit the other's lower lip playfully, and whatever was the difference he had noticed, the king had to make a conscious effort not to carry him to their room so soon. He didn't think he would appreciate it.

"I love you", Patton whispered after they pulled away, resting his forehead on Logan's shoulder. Despite the teasing, he sounded so tired. More tired than he had ever been when coming back from the surface. Weren't his travels supposed to make him happy? Was it even worth it if Patton didn't look any happier than the last time he left? 

"I love you, too", Logan whispered, frowning. He had a hypothesis, based in other gods' stories, but it couldn't be. His husband would never-- not after so many years, not after all they went through together just to convince Patton's mother not to do anything against them, not after so many kisses and smiles and days spent in their garden and embraces and-- "Are you- Are you okay, my love?"

Patton stepped back, a bright smile on his lips, his fingers already working in a new flower crown with the black roses. He opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes filled with tears before even a word crossed his lips. Only then did Logan notice what exactly was different--- all those things hidden under the expected differences. The broken look in his eyes. His shaking fingers, which were still trying to make the new flower crown until the god of dead held his hands. The way his voice broke in the word 'love'.

With a sting, Logan realized.

Patton looked heartbroken. 

(He knew this was coming. He knew the god deserved more than just six months in the surface with his beloved woods, his sun, his people. He knew Patton could never be able to accept the Underwold as more than a past time. And yet. Why was something suddenly cold and ugly clawing at the inside of his chest, demanding more, as if Patton hadn't given him so much more than he deserved?).

"Oh, love", Logan gently pulled his husband back in a tighter embrace than before, hoping that his voice wouldn't crack or shake, praying that Patton wouldn't pull alway again. He didn't. Maybe he could have a few months, a few more smiles before he would lose the only light of the Underworld. Maybe Patton would have pity on him and visit. Maybe he would honor their deal one last time, a few months, before leaving forever. It would still more than Logan deserved.

It wasn't important right now, anyway. Before anything else, he had a husband to comfort while they were still married.

"I love you", he whispered.

(Not time enough, indeed.)


End file.
